Changes: Mouse House
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: The first book in my humor series! Hollypaw keeps begging her parents for a pet namely a mouse , but they continuously say no. Meanwhile, Lionpaw is in love with Heatherpaw! He really wants to move to WindClan with her—but is that the best idea? Rated T.


**Well, this is kind of.... ODD.... but it's awesome! ^^; **

**It's going to be a serious humor/romance fanfic. O.o; Don't ask me how that's even possible.... because I know it is. Because I'm making it! ^^; It's sort of a parody; I mean, the cats have COMPUTERS and they keep MICE as PETS and, well.... yeah. XD If you love romance fics and humor fics, then you're going to LOVE this fic! :) **

**This one will be relatively short.... probably, oh, let's just say around 7-13 chapters. :) I ALREADY have the idea for the sequel. ;) ;3 ;D**** This one will mostly be from the POV of Hollypaw and Lionpaw. You WILL see some Jaypaw in this fic, but.... not so much. ;) ****In the sequel, however; you will see mostly Lionpaw and Jaypaw! ^^; A fair trade-off, _I_**** should say. ****The sequel, however, will not be up until this is done.**

**Oh, and I blocked a whole bunch of idiots who flamed me! ^^; Also, now HERE'S a story for ya (there was a mouse running around in my house.... you could ALSO say that it's where I got the idea for this fic ;3): **

**I found the humane trap thingy closed today (unsure if there was a mouse in there or NOT) and I went into the garage with my Mom and opened it over the garbage.... the mouse was in there, but we thought it was dead.... XD Lots of screaming and yelling going on; now THAT'S for sure. ^^; Well, ANYWAYS; we dropped the trap in the garbage and THEN I walked my sister to school and THAT'S when I came up with my plan to empty out the trap at the swamp, so we went to the swamp and emptied it out in some dirt and little Mousie was alive! ^^; I was so happy. He got dropped in some manure or something though and he got trapped so I had to use a stick and moce it out of the way, and THEN he stopped looking so sad and THEN I accidentally dropped it back on him so he startled, got out, and ran into the bushes! ^^;**

I'm just SOOOOO happy that he was alive. 3 He was gray. 3 3 3 Awwww! :3

**We put the traps back out again because we thought there was another one. ;3 ;) :D Good night! :) :3 :D **

* * *

Chapter 1

Hollypaw keeps begging her parents for a pet (namely a mouse), but they continuously say no. Meanwhile, Lionpaw is in love with Heatherpaw! He _really_ wants to move to WindClan with her—but is that the best idea?

Chapter 1

"And so, who can tell me what blah blah blah…." Hollypaw stared lazily out of the window in the Math Den at Star Forest Elementary School for warrior apprentices. Mr. Brackenfur's voice faded until it became absorbed into all the other scents and sounds in the classroom. She thought lazily of her friend Honeypaw and her sisters Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. They were getting a mouse-pet today!

Cinderpaw, Honeypaw and Poppypaw were lucky, she reflected. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had already said no because Lionpaw was afraid that the live mouse might bite him! Actually, no; he really wanted a mouse. Oh, well; they'd still had alternative arguments.

Squirrelflight's argument was that the mouse might escape and eat their food. Hollypaw had argued that they only ate rodents and other small animals and creatures, so that wouldn't be a problem anyway. Brambleclaw's argument was that mice were for _eating_, and not to be kept as pets. Seriously—Hollypaw couldn't think of anything more stupid.

Lionpaw was in her class; only Kestrelpaw of Wind City, Willowpaw of River Town and Hollypaw's own brother, Jaypaw, weren't because they went to medicine school instead. She dozed off quietly and jerked awake when Mr. Brackenfur called on her. "Hollypaw, do you know the answer?" he asked calmly. Obviously he knew she hadn't been listening. Hollypaw stayed silent, having no idea what the question actually _was_.

"Isn't it embarrassing to not know the answer to a question when you haven't been listening?" he said, still as calm as ever. It infuriated Hollypaw to know that her teacher could never seem to show any emotion. He was…. emo, as some cats might call it. _Emo. Strange word,_ she thought. Hollypaw wasn't even sure what it meant.

"You'll just have to listen harder—" He was suddenly cut off as a bell rang. Hollypaw glanced up at the clock. Cinderpaw followed her gaze.

"Dismissal bell!" she yowled excitedly, and leapt out of her desk. The rest of the class; Lionpaw, Owlpaw, Pebblepaw, Minnowpaw, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, Nettlepaw, Robinpaw, Copperpaw, Sunpaw, Olivepaw, Shrewpaw, Scorchpaw, Redpaw, and Hollypaw herself; jumped up and streamed out of the classroom.

"Cinderpaw!" Hollypaw caught up with her friend just as she was leaving the school grounds. "Mind if Lionpaw and I walk with you? Breezepaw and Heatherpaw are coming too, and we're picking Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw up along the way," she added.

"Sure," her friend agreed. "I have to go get Honeypaw and Poppypaw, and then we can continue…." The gray tabby's shoulders sagged and her tail drooped. Hollypaw knew she was thinking about the fact that _she _wasn't in the high school yet, as she had fallen out of a tree and had been held up in her learning in the Clan hospital (her injuries were life-threatening) while Honeypaw and Poppypaw got to go on without her.

"It's okay," Hollypaw mewed, resting her tail on Cinderpaw's shoulders. "You'll be in high school soon. I'm sure that Honeypaw and Poppypaw have missed you."

"Maybe," Cinderpaw murmured, brightening up a little.

Just ahead of them, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Heatherpaw were coming out of the school, chatting like old friends.

They _were _old friends, Hollypaw mused. They'd been in elementary school for some time now. Greenleaf vacation was coming up in about a moon, too. When school started again, Cinderpaw and Breezepaw would go on to high school along with some other class members, and the rest of the students would stay in elementary school.

Breezepaw, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw caught up to them just then.

"Are we passing Shadow Forest?" Lionpaw asked.

"No! We're on our way to Wind City, then on to Thunder Valley. We have to get home!" Hollypaw told him.

"Ah, okay; that's good, then." Lionpaw sounded somewhat relieved. Hollypaw knew for a fact that he had an everlasting grudge against Owlpaw for taking advantage of Jaypaw when they first became apprentices—that was _wrong_!

"Let's go, then!" Heatherpaw declared, and together the five apprentices trudged off in the direction of their homes.


End file.
